Drose In Manhatten
by kablizz
Summary: This isn't a Drose version of 'Daleks In Manhatten' , I just wondered what it would be like if Rose and The Doctor took a nice calm trip to New York? Being 'touristy' and all that?
1. Chapter 1

Drose in manhatten

'See? It's not that bad now is it?' The Doctor asked, smirking at Rose's shut eyes.

At this point in time, The Doctor and Rose were taking a 'touristy' (as Rose had put it, and The Doctor rolling his eyes from her choice of words) out to the good ol' modern (well, Rose's modern anyway) .. New York.

After the events of Krop Tor, The Doctor had decided that Rose, and himself for that matter, needed a nice break. The Doctor strictly remembered Rose once telling him that she had always wanted to go to New York when she was a kid, and watching an old black and white movie based there, which made her even more eager.

After that, she had told him that she would run back home from school and get up extra early in the morning to watch as many 'Friends' episodes she could get her hands on.

But unfortunately, Rose had explained that Jackie, and herself didn't have nearly as much money to afford a flight there, let alone accommodation and all that. Jackie couldn't even afford to buy Rose the 'Friends' box set, which apparently upset both of them dearly.

So here he was, being a nice and thoughtful friend (if he said so himself) with absolutely no danger. Just some tourists doing some...'touristy' stuff. Rose had insisted on buying a digital camera, after complaining that there wasn't enough pictures of them together. Being The Doctor, he wanted to reply with something smart, but then realised Rose had been heavily effected after they'd been separate on the 'impossible planet' as she called it.

After that adventure, The Doctor had time to think, and realised that Rose cared a lot more for him than he had ever imagined. A lot more than she actually should, but of course, he wasn't complaining. He cared for Rose a lot... well, more than a lot, he really did love her, and he feared, it wasn't even in a friendly kind of way anymore, more than that. A lot more than that. But it wouldn't ever work, what with all the implications and what not. Of course it wouldn't work....would it?

Looking back at Rose, The Doctor couldn't control himself any longer, and started to laugh.

'Hey! Don't go all cocky on me mate! You know i don't like heights, and i never said i wanted to go up the empire state building... I felt dizzy looking up at it from the bottom! Just looking at it from afar, on the ground, the nice flat ground would of kept me happy. That way i wouldn't have any risk of falling and killing myself!' snapped Rose.

For a second, The Doctor thought he had gone too far, but realised that Rose had a small smile plastered on her face. Of course, this just allowed The Doctor to continue.

'Technically Rose, if you were on the ground, you would still have the risk of falling. I mean, you could trip over a stray pebble or something like that. You could go as far as falling over, smacking your jaw and it cracked, pushing the bones back into your throat, breaking your neck...and then possibly, just possibly, you could die from that as well...?'

Rose rolled her eyes, but having to open them to do so. After realising what she had done, she gasped and squeezed them shut again, causing The Doctor to chuckle even more, and put an arm around her, squeezing her gently.

'Come on Rose, do it for me? Please?' She didn't open her eyes. 'You can't come to New York and NOT go up the Empire State Building! Imagine how jealous Jackie will be when you've told her you've been up this, and then imagine how disappointed she would be when you told her you had your eyes closed the whole time up there?'

The Doctor really wanted to show her this view, it was almost as beautiful as her. Oh, hold on, what was he saying? He had to snap out of this little fairytale idea, before it was too late. She would never like him back as much as he liked her, and he didn't blame her either. There's everything amazingly beautiful in her, but what's so special about him?

Rose suddenly grasped his arm, causing him to flinch and curse himself mentally for not staying awake properly to take care of Rose.

Looking over at her, The Doctor noticed she still had her eyes closed, but she was now holding onto his arm as if her life depended on it, which a lot of the time it did, but this wasn't one of those times, which caused The Doctor to become a bit confused. The Doctor sighed, about to give up when he heard a slight gasp coming from his companion. Looking over, he smiled at the sight of her. Rose had opened her eyes, which were now wide, and was staring at the landscape before her.

'Like it?' The Doctor whispered, and was surprised when Rose nodded her head. He had only whispered, yet with loads of bubbly tourists around, Rose could still hear him. Shrugging it off, (it didn't really seem relevant at this point in time) The Doctor went back onto the original subject.

'You better. How hard it was to get you up here and open your eyes, and how i had to choose a spot where i KNEW there wasn't going to be any aliens, i don't know!' The Doctor laughed, but stopped shortly when Rose didn't say a word.

The Doctor, getting quite worried, was about to question her, but was interrupted by a rather loud Japanese guy, struggling with his English. But none the less, The Doctor thought he seemed nice...in some way he hadn't really figured out yet.

'Weel yoo take pichar for us please?' he asked, and not wanting to be rude, The Doctor just nodded. But of course, Rose being a woman, she snapped out of her little 'trance' at the very same time, and found this little scene in front of her rather amusing. The corners of her mouth were slightly twitching, driving herself crazy about the fact that she was trying to hold it in, for the tourist's sake of course.

After The Doctor had taken the picture, (well, actually quite a few – the couple had insisted on doing different poses, attracting a small crowd) Rose had brought out a little camera of her own with a small smile. The Doctor groaned at this, but in the end agreed taking a picture of her to send to her mum.

Rose found herself laughing at this, ' No silly! I wasn't you to be in it as well!' she smiled at how adorable The Doctor looked, as he was trying to figure out everything. In the end, The Doctor just shrugged and said he had been thinking that all along.

Unfortunately, the Japanese couple still hadn't gone, and were very excited to take the picture of, to what they thought, were a happy (maybe even married?) couple. Being quite a loud family, the Japanese duo couldn't wait to ask them.

'So smile! Say knees!' the man cried, getting a few muffled laughs around him, which he just ignored, thinking tourists and Americans were just very jolly people.

After having millions of pictures taken (The Doctor said he would charge the battery back up for Rose with the sonic screwdriver once they finished looking around) the Japanese couple decided to leave them, causing The Doctor to take a huge sigh of relief.

'I don't know about you, but they were seriously starting to get on my nerves!' he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the lack of updates, school really sucks at this time of year really. Anywho, enjoy, and review, and you get cookies and maybe a shout out :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

'**Me either, but keep your voice down a little bit!' Rose replied, nudging him in the ribs, giggling. People had been staring and he had agreed that there would be NO trouble on this trip, even if it was human related. Although, looking round, some of the people looked quite...odd. But hey, they're tourists.**

**The doctor just replied by sticking his tongue out at Rose, with her sticking hers out to follow. Oh how she loved his tongue. Wouldn't she just love to explore it and – What WAS she saying? She really had to stop thinking like this; it would never EVER work, so she had to snap out of it.**

**The Doctor and Rose could of done that all day (of course, they weren't flirting, who would propose such a thing?) but a marching band belting out Christmas songs to their highest ability. Breaking from their 'close' moment together, The Doctor ruffled his hair (which Rose adored), and they both ended up walking down the long stairs back to the bottom, back down to Earth.**

**Rose then decided that this was the perfect time to go find her mother a present, since of course, she had to buy her one. Most of the adventures Rose went on, she never bought her mum a present, unless they were really interesting. Plus, her mum would be annoyed the next time she saw Rose if she went to New York and at least didn't bring her back a present. Ever since she could remember, Rose knew her mum loved New York even more than she did, and that was saying something.**

**As if The Doctor had read her mind, (she didn't know if he could do that or not, Rose had to get round to asking him someday) he pointed excitedly at a little tourism shop around the corner as soon as they had exited the empire state building. This was what Rose loved about him, nothing ever got old for him, hopefully it would be the same matter for when she became old.**

**The Doctor practically started to drag Rose along, getting a few odd looks from a few couples when she started to accidentally bump into them. She tried to tell The Doctor to slow down, but he was having none of it.**

'**Aha! Here we are!' The Doctor exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face. Rose laughed at the sight. She had never seen a man get so excited at a tourism shop before. Most men would of ran and scarpered by now, but not him. God, he just kept getting more and more perfect every day.**

**Rose looked ahead at the shop, and then down the street where at least 7 more were located. Why he chose this one, Rose didn't know, but it probably went along the lines of 'eeny meenie miney mo'.**

**The shop wasn't really that encouraging to look into, unless you were desperately needing a gift for someone. The bricks on the outside were crumbling, and the entire building looked like it was about to crumble in front of her very eyes. Being danger-prone, Rose didn't really think they should go into this shop, but by now, The Doctor already had.**

**Shaking her head, Rose realised there wouldn't be any getting out of this one, and that all she were here for was a present to give her mum.**

**Stepping inside the shop, it seemed to be as encouraging to buy something as the outside had been. Shaking her head, Rose started to look around the small room, trying to find her mum a gift as soon as possible. She really didn't like tourist shops, but there was no harm coming from it, yet.**

**Rose was studying a corny t-shirt saying 'my daughter went to new York and all she got was this lousy shirt' when she felt an arm creep round her waist. Obviously caught by surprise, she flung round to meet face to face with The Doctor, with a grin plastered on his face. Oh how she loved that smile, but at the same time, that smile meant trouble in his books, and Rose had to figure out what was wrong, before it got out of hand.**

'**What is it?' Rose said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. It couldn't be that bad, if he was smiling like that. It was starting to get a bit eery actually, so she really wished he would stop it.**

'**What do you mean?' The Doctor asked back, his smile turning into a smaller one of innocence, but Rose could see through it as if it was as clear as day.**

'**Don't say that! What's with the grin?' Rose was clearly getting a bit fed up, and The Doctor could see this as well, so he decided not to push his luck any further than he already had. **

**Shaking her head, laughing, Rose turned back around to continue her staring contest at the different items marked on the shelves. Taking a quick note at how much each thing cost, (since when had snow globes and badges cost THAT much?) it was then when she realised that from all the hype of coming here, Rose hadn't brought any money with her. **

**The Doctor scoffed slightly behind her, and that was when Rose knew exactly why he had had that mischievous look on his face. With this, Rose's face went red.**

'**Don't worry, i'll sort it,' he said kindly, but Rose still saw a slight smirk on his face. She couldn't complain though, as , once again , he was saving her from a sticky situation.**

**It was at this time that Rose found the perfect little snow globe for her mother. She pulled it off the shelf, and held it up to The Doctor for him to see, and give his opinion on it to her. **

**The outside shell of the snow globe was made out of a cheap plastic, which looked like it would snap if anyone barely touched it. There was a thin sheet of what looked like, soggy paper on the inside, trying to represent snow, and a cardboard cut out (a bit jagged on the sides) of the empire state building-the very tower they had been standing on that day.**

**The Doctor really didn't know how to put to Rose that he actually didn't like the present she wanted to get Jackie. So in the end, he just put it out into the open, and hoped for the best.**

'**Um, it's nice?' The Doctor said in a very non-convincing tone of voice. Rose raised her eyebrows at this, and The Doctor was forced to tell her the truth.**

'**Rose, in all of the shops in New York, you choose her this? I mean, the t-shirts are nicer in here than that snow globe! I'm not saying your taste is rubbish, your taste is brilliant in fact,' The Doctor quickly showed her the tie he was wearing today, the one she had picked out for him.**

'**I guess so,' Rose said, looking at the floor, a bit embarrassed, 'but i don't have any money to buy her anything bigger. Even if i had the money i had brought from home, i probably wouldn't even be able to buy us a meal!'**

**That was when Rose realised how unprepared she had been getting ready to come here. When The Doctor had told her that he was taking her to New York, Rose had leapt out of the doors to get her first glimpse of the city she had always wanted to see. She had said thanks, of course, to The Doctor, but she had been too pre-occupied to really care about what she was saying. Now she looked back on it, she sounded like she had shrugged him off, and just ran off, like a lot of the places they went to.**

**Rose felt guilt wash over her. Looking up at The Doctor in large brown eyes, she hugged him. The Doctor was a bit surprised at the sudden contact Rose had given him , but who was complaining?**

'**I'm treating you to a holiday remember Rose? That means i'm paying for everything. I've even planned a day when you can go shopping, as i know you love it....' The Doctor said, as he practically forced himself to let go of her, to look her in the eyes he adored so much. **

'**Really?' Rose asked, and The Doctor merely replied with a nod, making Rose leap onto him again , nearly pushing him over by the sheer force and shock of it all.**

**Putting the snow globe back down, they came out of the shop. Looking up into the sky, Rose noticed that it was getting dark. They would have to be getting back to the Tardis soon, to be fully rested.**

'**Righto, next thing, let's find a hotel shall we?' The Doctor said with a grin on his face, as if he had read Rose's mind.**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review, i really want to hear what you have to say about me...and my little vacation.... heh. I have proper reasons, i've been really busy editing a load of videos to put on my youtube channel, you can go look at that if you want, it's called .com/dnttouchthestar if you have free time, i muchly appreciate it! :)**

**(but of course, i'm not pressurizing you, you don't have to....don't cha just hate the pressurizing people?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drose in Manhattan**

**Putting the snow globe back down, they came out of the shop. Looking up into the sky, Rose noticed that it was getting dark. They would have to be getting back to the Tardis soon, to be fully rested.**

'**Righto, next thing, let's find a hotel shall we?' The Doctor said with a grin on his face, as if he had read Rose's mind.**

**After what seemed a VERY long time walking around trying to find a 'suitable' (as The Doctor had put it) hotel to stay in, Rose decided to take this all into her own hands, do what women did best, and what men feared. Ask directions.**

'**Come on Doctor, I won't think of you any less of a man if we just ask directions. I will think of you less than a man though if you are too scared to approach a stranger to ask them for directions!' Rose whined. This argument had been going on for a very long time now, and Rose was just getting fed up of it.**

'**I'm not scared to approach a stranger Rose! It's just, New York is, well, it's just a bit, ya' know?' The Doctor replied. Rose could see this was starting to get to The Doctor as well, which was Rose's plan. She knew how impatient he could get, and if she waited long enough, he would just give up and ask someone. The downside was that Rose herself was also getting impatient, and she wished The Doctor would just hurry up and get impatient!**

'**No, I don't know. I haven't been to New York before have I? Just go up to someone and ask them for directions!!!'**

'**What should I exactly ask them anyway? We don't even know which hotel we are going to!'**

'**You're the tour guide! How can you know every place in the universe, but not know a decent hotel to sleep in?!'**

'**That's the thing Rose,' The Doctor said quietly. Rose had to lean in a bit closer to catch what he said, since the background noise was so loud. 'I know plenty of hotels in New York we could go to..' The Doctor looked at the floor, but interrupted Rose before she could say anything on her part, 'But the thing is, I don't want to take you to just a 'decent' –'The Doctor made quotation marks in the air, 'Hotel. I want to take you to a special one. The best I can find. Because that's what you are to me Rose, special..' The Doctor continued to look at the floor, and Rose was stuck for words. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, and she really was speechless. No one had even come close to saying anything like that.**

'**Doctor, Wow, I, um, don't know what to say really..' Rose replied, forcing words out of her mouth, even if they really didn't describe how she felt inside.**

'**I knew I said too much, I didn't mean it to come out like that Rose, really, just, forget I said anything, okay?' The Doctor stuttered back, but before Rose could say anything in return, The Doctor had grabbed her hand and had started to walk down the street. Rose decided she'd press the subject further when he wasn't so stressed, and decided that yes, he was the time traveller, and he knew this city better than her, so she wouldn't ask him to ask directions.**

**But to her surprise, The Doctor went up to a stranger almost as soon as they had set off, and asked them for the best hotel in New York City. Rose couldn't help but smile at this, and had to keep herself from laughing at the other person's face.**

'**You're tourists I'm guessing?' The unsuspecting man asked. **

'**Yup, well, I've been a few times myself, but it looked much different than this...' The Doctor replied, and Rose automatically got the private joke. He had been in the future, and in the past, but not in this time period to New York.**

'**Well it's basically all the same from the last 50 years, so you shouldn't have many problems.' **

'**Ah,' The Doctor said, realising he was getting anywhere, 'You see, this lovely lady is accompanying me this time, so I wanted somewhere special, whilst the times before I've just been in the cheapo lodges on...business trips.'**

**The man didn't seem convinced, but decided not to ask against it.**

'**Well, the best place you could possibly go to would be the 'Four Seasons, but I'm guessing you don't want to go there, since everyone has heard of that. You'd be aliens if you didn't –' **

'**Rightio! Thank you very much, we'll be off now!' The Doctor said, interrupting the man's side of the conversation. Rose giggled at the man's confusion written all over his face, and before she knew it, The Doctor and herself were running through the crowds of New York City, together, like they always should be.**

'**Slow down a bit Doctor!' Rose giggled, shouting over the loudness of the hustle and bustle erupting from all around her, 'The four seasons is still going to be there if we walk!'**

'**What's the fun in that though Rose?' The Doctor replied, turning to look back on her, but quickly turning his head back round after bumping into an old obese man, and Rose agreed that they should run for a bit after that incident.**

**The Doctor and Rose did end up slowing down, but only because Rose said she had a stitch, and The Doctor didn't really want his companion walking around after him complaining all the way. **

**Rose looked around, knowing that she didn't have a clue where she was. Still, it filled her in a bit of her surroundings, since it had all been a blur whilst The Doctor had been practically dragging her.**

'**Aha! Now this will help Rose!' She heard The Doctor say in the background. Rose turned her head back round to see what The Doctor was exactly 'aahing' at, and she came face to face with a Starbucks.**

**Rose hadn't really been a fan of Starbucks back home, but that had been mostly because she could never afford many coffees from there, and when she did have one, it would always be on her coffee break from working at Henricks (Rose smiled of the memory of when she and The Doctor first met) and by then it would of been lunchtime, meaning the Starbucks in the centre of London she would visit would practically be vacuum packed.**

'**Common! They're on me!' The Doctor said, grinning as he started to walk towards the shop doors. How could Rose resist that face? Well she couldn't, and that was most likely the reason why she was heading straight towards the doors of Starbucks, the vacuum packed coffee shop.**

**Being a gentleman, The Doctor opened the doors, but waited for Rose to go through them before he proceeded to follow her. Rose laughed a bit at this, and mockingly curtsied at his actions, which caused The Doctor's eyebrows to rise.**

**As soon as Rose had entered the coffee shop, she realised it was nothing like the one she had visited in the middle of London. Sure, a lot of seats were taken, but there was a sort of atmosphere surrounding the place, making her mind and body feel very warm and safe. What had she been missing?**

'**So, what do you want Rose?' The Doctor asked, nudging her a bit in the side, waking her from her little daydream. It was then that Rose realised you actually had to order, and the people couldn't read your minds as to what you would like. Well, not until the 25****th**** century at least.**

'**Um...' Rose mumbled, quickly scanning the boards above the counter and coffee appliances to what suited her taste. 'Can I have a Vanilla Latté please?' She asked. Rose had never tried one before, but she liked Latte's, and liked Vanilla, so put them together, and surely the combination would be nice?**

'**What size?' The Doctor asked once again, grinning. **

'**Um...' Rose looked at the signs, and realised that she didn't really know what size was which. Tall? Surely, being first, it should chronologically be the smallest? Or would it be the biggest? Now she knew why The Doctor had been grinning at her, even he had probably been into Starbucks (inter-galactic or not, it was still the same brand) more than her, and knew she was struggling a bit.**

**As if sensing Rose's troubles, The Doctor leapt in, 'Well, it's quite late at night, so let's just stick to the small then eh?' **

**Rose merely just nodded in response, and let The Doctor take the orders. She didn't hear what he ordered though, as The Doctor told her to nab the comfy seats which had just been freed by the window, since his feet hurt, and, as he put it, 'it's nice to relax every once in awhile'**

**Rose practically leapt for the seats, hearing The Doctor slightly laugh from behind her. Come to think of it, her feet were killing her, but she didn't really want to tell The Doctor, since he would either criticize her human side, or blame it all on herself. He was a bit unpredictable like that.**

**Looking over at the counter, she found The Doctor smiling at the store clerk who was serving him. She had long brown hair, curled into ringlets at the ends in a more natural kind of way, and her makeup was styled along the same lines of that, just the basics. But it didn't look like she needed any makeup anyway.**

**Rose took out her mirror, suddenly very self-conscious about how she looked. The smooth surface of her pocket mirror reflected Rose's face back to her, but at this point, Rose found all the flaws. Her cheeks were a bit too rosy from the running and blusher put together, her mascara was a bit too thick and verging on the clumpy side, her roots needed touching up, her hair overall just a limp less mess, and it looked like she was gaining a double chin. Also, was she a bit orange?**

**The Doctor's laugh brought her back to the real world, and Rose looked up once again. The store clerk handed the mugs over to The Doctor, slightly brushing his hand at the same time, which caused Rose to frown slightly. Before she knew it, The Doctor was back by her side.**

'**Hey, what's with the frown lines? Be careful the wind doesn't change there missy!' The Doctor said jokily, causing Rose to snap out of her jealousy, and laugh along with him.**

**Rose slapped his arm lightly, 'Shut up!' was all she could bring herself to say, but it seemed enough. The Doctor handed her the drink, and they ended up having a great time in that little Starbucks away from it all, chatting about past adventures, and adventures which were likely to come.**

**The Doctor and Rose soon finished the coffees, and wrapping up once more, headed off to the Four Seasons hotel, now feeling the Christmas spirit upon them, and the excitement of spending some quality time together almost unbearable.**


End file.
